


Sammy, gdzie jesteś?

by nataliee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute Castiel, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam is Missing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliee/pseuds/nataliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas rozwiązywania jednej ze spraw Sam znika, a Dean nie ma pojęcia gdzie i jak go szukać.<br/>Pomaga mu to jednak odkryć, że w takich chwilach Castiel jest dla niego kimś naprawdę bliskim.<br/>Mimo bezradności i kompletnego braku pomysłów, Dean stara się utrzymać trzeźwy (no, prawie) umysł, by jak najszybciej sprowadzić brata tam,gdzie jego miejsce- u jego boku. Jaka będzie i w tym rola anioła?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy, gdzie jesteś?

Dean wolno otworzył obolałe oczy, mrużąc je przed jasnym światłem, które padało wprost na niego. Nie było to jednak nic szczególnego, jedynie księżyc przypominający mu, że nadal znajduje się na zewnątrz. Powoli podnosząc się z ziemi jak zawsze rozpoczął poszukiwanie wzrokiem Sama, którego jednak nie było obok.  
„Sammy? Jesteś tu?” zapytał Dean upewniając się w swojej opinii. Wyglądało na to, że młodszego brata tu nie ma.  
Próbując sobie przypomnieć co się stało, dlaczego się to stało i o co w ogóle do cholery chodzi, Dean wolno obszukał swoje kieszenie i ziemię dookoła w poszukiwaniu kluczyków do Impali. Gdzieś przecież musiały być. Po generalnych próbach nie przewrócenia się, Winchester wydobył z tylnej kieszeni klucze i dotarł do samochodu,  
wsiadając do niego powoli.  
Na jednej z półek znalazł telefon i szybko wybierając numer Sama, zdecydował się na skręt w prawo. Oczywiście nadal nie do końca wiedział gdzie się znajduje, to jednak była zagadka mniej ważna do rozwiązania, a przynajmniej na tę chwilę odłożona na drugi plan.  
Poczta głosowa. „Sam, gdzie do cholery jesteś? Co się stało?” wykrzyknął prawie Dean, zapominając, że właściwie nie rozmawia z bratem, więc może się uspokoić. Spojrzał na godzinę.  
Pierwsza czterdzieści osiem wybiła właśnie z chwilą jego wzroku, budząc w nim kolejne niepokoje. Nie wiedząc co się dzieje i dokąd właściwie ma jechać, zmierzał wolno  
w kierunku losowego motelu, licząc, że znajdzie tam też lek na potworny ból głowy.

Recepcjonistka okazała się miła i udostępniając coś przeciwbólowego wskazała Deanowi numer jego pokoju, nieparzysty zresztą.  
Okładając obolałą twarz lodem zaczął myśleć lekko intensywniej- co takiego zaszło, że Sam nie jest teraz obok niego?  
„Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, Dean?” odezwał się za nim głos sprawiający, że aż podskoczył.  
„Cholera, Cas! Mógłbyś uprzedzać, że wpadasz!” odpowiedział Castielowi Dean, siadając z powrotem na fotel. „Co mam pamiętać? Że mój brat postanowił się tak nagle urwać  
i znaleźć lepsze zajęcie? Nawet nie wiem czy rozwiązaliśmy sprawę do końca” dodał.  
„W tym sęk, że tego nie zrobiliście. I dlatego Sama nie ma tu z nami” odpowiedział anioł.  
Dean odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego ostrym wzrokiem. Wolno badając każdy detal jego twarzy powoli próbował sobie przypomnieć co zaszło kilka godzin temu.

On i Sam znaleźli sprawę wydającą się być banalną- kilka dziwnych śmierci, które- jak się później okazało- spowodowane zostały przez magię.  
„Że też jeszcze im się chce bawić w te czary-mary. Sammy, czy to się nigdy ludziom nie znudzi?” Dean zapytał, szukając wskazówek przy ostatnim miejscu zbrodni.  
„Wygląda na to, że nie. Gdybyśmy chociaż znali motyw..”  
„Po co nam motyw. To czarownice. Trzeba się ich pozbyć i tyle!” Dean dopowiedział, marząc o wydostaniu się z tego miejsca i zjedzeniu dobrego placka.  
Ostatecznie doszli do jednego wniosku: ofiary są wybierane losowo, a znawca czarów chodzi sobie tak po ulicach i paluszkiem wskazuje na kogo dziś padnie czary mary. Tak.  
To wydawało się dosyć racjonalne.  
I kiedy odkryli, gdzie dany czarodziej przebywa, jak najszybciej się tam udali, oczywiście z myślą, że wszystko pójdzie jak zawsze dobrze i szczęśliwi wrócą do motelu na małe piwko.  
Stało się jednak inaczej- ciemna uliczka okazała się nieszczęsna dla Deana, który po paru chwilach stracił przytomność od dosyć mocnego uderzenia, takiego jakie zabiło poprzednie ofiary. Okazało się jednak, że miał on szczęście, ominęły go jednak szczegóły związane z Samem, który za dotknięciem czarownika zniknął z zasięgu wzroku kogokolwiek. I to już nie było takie oczywiste.

„Więc już pamiętasz. Nie wiem co to za czarownik, nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Przeszukałem całe miasto w poszukiwaniu jego i Sama, jednak bez rezultatu. Dean, nie jestem  
w stanie zagwarantować..”  
„Znajdę go. Choćbym miał przeszukać cały kraj”- przerwał Castielowi Dean wstając i zakładając na siebie kurtkę.  
„Wiesz chociaż od czego zacząć?” zapytał jeszcze anioł, zanim zbliżył się do Winchestera, by poprawić mu kołnierzyk.  
„Od znalezienia mojego brata, mądralo”- usłyszał Cas, zanim Dean zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Środek mglistej nocy nie był najlepszą okazją do jazdy po małym, prawie już wyludnionym miasteczku. Rzadko gdzie paliły się jeszcze latarnie, drzewa gubiły liście, wiatr przenosił je na szyby Impali. Castiel miał rację- Dean nie miał pojęcia dokąd się właściwie udaje, ale od zawsze wiadomo, że to nie w jego stylu siedzieć i czekać na cud pojawienia się swojego brata znikąd. Najważniejsze są działania, prowadzące do czegoś lub nie. Już nie raz Winchesterowie udowodnili, że gotowi są na wiele prób i poświęceń aby uratować sobie nawzajem tyłki. I tym razem, jak myślał Dean, będzie oczywiście podobnie.  
„Mówiłem ci- przeszukałem już całe miasto i tu ich nie ma. Wiedziałbym.”- Castiel jak zwykle pojawił się nagle, doprowadzając Deana niemal do zawału. Ten gwałtownie zahamował, starając się nie zabić anioła wzrokiem. Po chwili ciszy i wzajemnych oddechów odparł „To nie zwalnia mnie z obowiązku sprawdzenia tego jeszcze raz. Rozwiązywałem z nim tę sprawę. Może znajdę coś co przykuje moja uwagę i pozwoli mi się dowiedzieć gdzie do cholery jest mój brat!” - niemalże krzyknął, spoglądając na zaniepokojoną i jednocześnie jak zwykle obojętną twarz Castiela.  
„Masz tylu braci. Naprawdę nie starałbyś się ich znaleźć, gdyby któryś zniknął sprzed twoich oczu w chwili nieuwagi?”  
„Dean, to nie była nieuwaga. Zostałeś zaatakowany i..”  
„Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć i modlić się sam nie wiem do kogo”.  
Tutaj Dean miał rację. Castiel w sumie za dobrze go znał, żeby uwierzyć w pięć minut bezsensownego siedzenia i rozmyślania o czym innym niż znalezienie Sama.  
„Zostaw mnie. Muszę to przemyśleć. Samemu” odparł po chwili Dean, nie patrząc już na Castiela. Jego mina świadczyła jednak o powadze, Cas zniknął więc moment później bez zbędnych komentarzy.

Odwiedzając kolejne wyznaczone przystanki Dean coraz bardziej tracił pomysły. Sprawdził już chyba wszystko, nie mając pojęcia co robić.  
Kilka miast dalej zatrzymał się w jednym z barów, zamawiając podwójną whisky. Wiedział, że nie jest to może najlepszy pomysł w tym momencie, jednak to nigdy nie zaszkodzi,  
a może nawet lepiej będzie mu się myślało.  
Zamyślając się powoli wypił drinka, zamawiając dwa kolejne. Od dawna wiadomo, że alkohol niejako pomagał mu ukoić ból i zapchać męczącą pustkę wypełniającą go od środka. Kolejne kieliszki sprawiały dzisiaj jednak większą szkodę niż pożytek, sprawiając, że ostatecznie Dean skończył prawie zapłakany, pół-leżąc na stole, z banknotem w ręce. Przynajmniej nikt nie zarzuci mu, że nie zapłacił.  
Zanim jednak dostał w twarz wystarczająco by w końcu się obudzić, Castiel znów pojawił się obok niego zapobiegając kolejnym wypadkom.  
„Wiedziałem, że nie można cię zostawić na pięć minut. Miałeś szukać brata!” odparł, chwytając Deana za ramię i biorąc jego kurtkę.  
„Ludzie kłamią, Cas. A ty miałeś zająć się sobą, a nie sprawować funkcję nadopiekuńczego ojca”-odpowiedział Dean, ledwo stojąc na nogach. Właściwie to było mu teraz na rękę, że ktoś go stąd zabiera. Samodzielnie chyba nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

Posadzony na siedzeniu pasażera prawie zasnął, kiedy Castiel jadąc całkiem wolno odwoził go do motelu. Na chwilę udało mu się zapomnieć o wszelkich problemach, wiedział jednak, że razem z bólem głowy będą towarzyszyć mu rano.  
„Dzięki Cas. Mimo wszystko.. Mimo tego wszystkiego co zawsze mówię, czy robię..naprawdę doceniam to, że jesteś”- bełkotał Dean, mówiąc właściwie pierwsze lepsze rzeczy które przyszły mu na myśl. „Mam tylko was dwóch, dlatego tak mi zależy”- dodał zanim zakręciło mu się w głowie na tyle, by zasnąć.  
Potem poczuł tylko silne ręce anioła przenoszącego bo w mniej lub bardziej delikatny sposób na motelowe łózko, przykrywającego go kocem. Usłyszał nalewanie wody do szklanki i stawianie jej na szafce obok. Nie usłyszał jednak wyjścia Castiela, co wskazywało na to, że spokojnie usiadł on obok, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

Ranek okazał się bardziej bolesny niż można to było sobie wyobrazić. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Dean zrobił była próba dodzwonienia się do Sama. Castiela nie było na widoku, jednak gdzieś się tu kręcił, jego obecność była niejako odczuwalna. Po tak długim czasie Dean starał się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Cas zawsze będzie się pojawiał, jednak za każdym razem i tak go to zaskakiwało. Nie było to jednak coś złego- bardziej mały promyczek nadziei, że istnieje jeszcze ktoś kto o nim pamięta.  
Podnosząc się powoli z niewygodnego łóżka, Dean sięgnął po podaną wcześniej wodę, dziękując w duchu za ten mały gest. Rzadko zdarza mu się upić, jednak kiedy to się stanie, otrzeźwienie jest jak zderzenie z brutalną rzeczywistością, teraz jeszcze bardziej zbrutalizowaną.  
„Dean, chyba znalazłem tego czarownika” usłyszał po chwili, zrywając się z łóżka.  
„Co? Gdzie?!” Dean chwycił za kurtkę i znalazł w plecaku broń, chowając ją do spodni. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wybiegł z pokoju, wsiadając do samochodu. Po chwili Castiel pojawił się obok niego.  
„Nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze szczegółów. Sama tam nie ma”  
„Może i nie ma, ale jak znajdziemy tego magicznego pajaca, to znajdziemy też i Sama”- odparł Dean, naprawdę wierząc, że to może być prawda.  
Castiel opowiedział mu kilka faktów, które udało mu się zdobyć przez noc, następnie wskazał miejsce prawdopodobnego przebywania prawdopodobnego porywacza.  
„To tutaj” wskazał, kiedy zaparkowali przed starym hotelem z dosyć mocno rażącym oczy różowym szyldem.  
„to by nawet pasowało do jego czary mary” szepnął Dean, uśmiechając się z nadzieją. Spojrzał  
w oczy Castiela niejako chcąc mu podziękować. Przyglądając się chwilę miał wrażenie, że zapomina po co tu jest. Tylko oni i jego samochodzik.  
Hałas sprawił, że oprzytomniał. Wysiadając z Impali szybkim krokiem wyruszył w kierunku miejsca, skąd dany głośny dźwięk dochodził. W ostatnim momencie zdołał zauważyć znajomą twarz, uśmiechającą się nad kolejnymi zwłokami.  
„A więc to prawda. Dziękuję za tego guza, którego mi podarowałeś” odparł Dean, powoli wyciągając broń. „A teraz słucham. Gdzie jest mój brat?” dodał, skupiając się na dobrym wycelowaniu w głowę czarownika. Zanim jednak zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ten zniknął nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.

Droga do motelu przesiąknęła ciszą. W różowiutkim hoteliku pracownicy i goście nic nie wiedzieli, można by powiedzieć, że wydawali się naprawdę przekonywający kiedy broń lądowała przy ich skroniach.  
„Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś, Dean. Przecież wiesz..”  
„Zamknij się Cas. Po prostu nic nie mów”- przerwał Dean, przyspieszając.  
Zimny prysznic nie pomógł na tę ogarniającą go złość. Najgorsza jest zawsze ta bezradność, kompletna niewiedza co zrobić dalej,by coś przyniosło efekt, nawet najmniejszy.  
„Gdzie do cholery jesteś, Sam?!” Dean krzyknął uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Szukając sposobu na rozładowanie gniewu, powtórzył to jeszcze kilka razy, powoli delektując się widokiem krwi spływającej wraz z wodą.  
Powoli mrugając, wolnym krokiem wyszedł spod prysznica owijając się ręcznikiem. Spoglądającw lustro starał się znaleźć coś, co go uspokoi, doda otuchy. Patrząc na umywalkę, wybrudzoną teraz krwią, ruszył w kierunku pokoju z nadzieją że znajdzie tam jakiś alkohol.  
Castiel siedział przy stoliku, bawiąc się ulotką firmy oferującej nietypowe usługi. Nie zmienił znacząco swojej pozycji widząc wychodzącego z łazienki Deana. Czerwone plamy na białym ręczniku dały mu jednak do myślenia.  
„Co się stało?” zapytał, niespodziewanie pojawiając się przed Deanem. Chwycił jego dłoń swoją, oglądając dokładnie.  
„Nic” Dean odpowiedział, wyrywając nieomal dłoń z uścisku Castiela. Przeszedł obok niego, zaglądając do lodówki.  
„Dean, jeżeli mogę jakoś pomóc..”  
„Nie, jeśli nie chowasz w tych swoich anielskich kieszonkach jakiejś whisky”- przerwał Winchester, brzmiąc całkiem poważnie, nie sądząc jednak by Cas zrozumiał ironię.  
Tak właśnie było, ponieważ sekundę później stał przed nim trzymając w rękach dwie butelki.  
„Cas, nie miałem na myśli..”  
„Jeżeli to pomoże, to przyniosę tu pół sklepu”  
Dean zdążył się ubrać, zanim usiadł przy stoliku w znajomej pozycji, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z napojem. Castiel siedział w ciszy i przyglądał się kolejnym ruchom towarzysza, powoli starając się analizować jego zachowania.  
„Mógłbyś chociaż zdjąć ten płaszcz. Cały czas w nim siedzisz” -przerwało mu rozmyślania. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ludzie pozbywają się odzienia zwierzchniego  
w domach. Nigdy też tego nie zrobił, do teraz. Wieszając go na oparciu krzesła uśmiechnął się i nalał sobie, ku zdziwieniu Deana, trochę whisky. Chociaż nie potrafił określić czy mu to smakuje czy nie, wypił to jednym łykiem, głośno odstawiając szklankę obok butelki.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Castiel często wydawał się mu taki nieporadny, kiedy jednak się skupił, potrafił dostrzec w nim człowieka, i to nie byle jakiego.  
Pierwszą butelkę w całości przesiedział w ciszy. Dopiero przy otwarciu drugiej postanowił się odezwać.  
„Dziękuję, że go znalazłeś. Mimo tego, że nie udało mi się tego wykorzystać” rozpoczął, dopijając resztki ze szklanki i nalewając sobie nową porcję. „Wiesz, to wszystko mi po prostu tak ciąży. To, że nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie wiem po prostu co. A przecież Sammy gdzieś tam jest i mnie potrzebuje. A ja tak po prostu siedzę i robię jedno wielkie nic”  
„Jestem pewien, że on wierzy, że robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy”  
„Problem w tym, że nie robię” Dean szepnął, oglądając utworzone samemu rany. „Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć co robić. Nie wiem dlaczego tak nie jest, przecież zawsze udaje mi się coś wymyśleć- dodał, zamykając oczy. Castiel mógłby nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że gdzieś tam zauważył łezkę. Jedną małą łezkę, dla jednego, może nie małego, Sama.  
Przypominając sobie normalne, ludzkie, zaobserwowane zachowania, położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Deana, jako małą formę uspokojenia.  
„Niezależnie od wszystkiego, ja zawsze jestem chętny by ci pomóc”- szepnął, brzmiąc niemal niesłyszalnie.  
Dean przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zabraniem ręki, jednak było to dla niego ważne- wsparcie Castiela mogło mu pomóc, raczej nie zaszkodzić. Siedział tak chwilę przyglądając się kształtowi wytworzonemu przez ich ręce- jego delikatność i szorstkość Deana, połączenie dwóch karnacji i układów.  
W pokoju słyszał tylko tykanie zegara i swój własny, lekko przyspieszony oddech. Zanim jednak zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Castiel zabrał rękę i powrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.  
„Przeszukam miasto. Może ten czarownik pojawi się znów gdzieś w okolicy”- powiedział i zniknął, zanim Dean zdążył nawet mrugnąć.  
Zwykle trwało to kilka minut, aż Cas pojawił się znów, z bardziej lub mniej radosnymi wieściami. Tym razem było inaczej.  
Kiedy minęła godzina Dean zaczął się naprawdę niepokoić. Popijając kolejną porcję whisky powoli stawał się bardziej przerażony i bardziej senny. Nie pomagał wiszący wciąż przed nim jasny płaszcz.  
„Cholera” odparł do siebie, zanim wstał by pójść do łazienki. Nie było to jednak łatwe, a zaliczając po drodze wszystkie ściany, skończył ostatecznie na łóżku, nie wiedząc już co ma myśleć.  
To było dla niego coś nowego- zawsze się upijał, nie stronił od alkoholu, jednak teraz coraz bardziej była to rzecz odcinająca go od problemów. A to wszystko spotęgowane zostało przez zniknięcie Sama. Marzył, żeby chociaż wiedzieć od czego zacząć. 

Nie było to dla niego przyjemne, kiedy obudził się w środku nocy zastanawiając, gdzie właściwie do cholery jest Castiel.  
Powoli wytaczając się spod kołdry, którą jakimś cudem wcześniej się okrył, poszedł ostatecznie do łazienki, obmywając twarz zimną wodą w celu otrzeźwienia. Cholernie mu czegoś brakowało. Nie była to jedynie ta pustka, którą pozostawił po sobie Sammy- oczywiście stawało się to dla Deana priorytetem, żeby jak najszybciej zrobić coś z ta sytuacją, wiedział jednak, że tęskno mu za czymś jeszcze. Spoglądając na własną twarz, każdy detal zmęczonej, przepitej skóry błagającej o chwile wytchnienia, włosy żyjące własnym życiem i usta tworzące niemiły obraz smutku chciał, lecz nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły na zrobienie czegokolwiek.  
Odgarniając kolejne pesymistyczne myśli, Dean zamknął oczy i wygłosił szeptem małą modlitwę:  
„Cas? Miałeś tylko coś sprawdzić. Nie wiem gdzie cię szukać, ale mógłbyś wrócić. Dobrze wiesz, że teraz mam tylko ciebie”.  
Mimo, że może sam ledwo wierzył w tego typu wyznania, teraz jak najbardziej wydawały się one szczere. Naprawdę chciał, żeby Castiel pojawił się tu niespodziewanie, zanim sam zacznie szukać go na własną rękę, używając starych sposobów.  
Castiela jednak nie było i nie zapowiadało się na jego przybycie.

Nie włączając nawet ulubionej muzyki, Dean zasiadł za kierownicą Impali i postanowił jeszcze jeden, jedyny raz obejrzeć każde odwiedzone przez niego, Sama i potem Castiela miejsce. Może tam gdzieś kryje się wskazówka, której on nie może dostrzec?  
Ostatecznie dotarł do pobliskiego baru, topiąc się w kolejnej szklance whisky.  
Powoli obracając ją w dłoniach czuł łzy napływające do jego oczu, starał się jednak je powstrzymać. Nie wiedział tylko czy to ma sens.  
Zostawiając banknot na stoliku szybko wyszedł z lokalu podchodząc do samochodu. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach pozwolił gorzkim łzom spłynąć po policzkach, nie kłopocząc się więcej o ukrywanie swoich emocji.  
Chciałby, naprawdę tego właśnie teraz chciał, żeby Sam pojawił się obok nabijając się z niego. Zamiast tego nie miał pojęcia gdzie aktualnie Sam się znajduje, czy w ogóle jest jeszcze żywy.  
To pytanie często pojawiało się w głowie Deana i wprowadzało tam jeszcze większy mętlik, niż tam w ogóle istniał.

Ocierając twarz rękawem koszuli Dean oswoił się z rzeczywistością. Miał ochotę krzyknąć sobiesamemu w twarz, że niezłe z niego dziecko, które potrafi jedynie płakać.  
Może i taka była prawda.  
Podciągając nosem ruszył z miejsca, jadąc w nieznanym celu. Zmrok zapadł już w pełni, księżyc znów odbijał się w samochodowych lusterkach.  
Powoli dojechał do pobliskiego motelu, po drodze wstępując do sklepu po znajomy już zakup.  
Pokój czterdzieści dwa okazał się być całkiem przyjazny, nawet mimo nie działającej żarówki, którą wystarczyło trochę przekręcić.  
„Cas?” zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem kiedy światło odbiło się niespodziewanie od każdej dostępnej powierzchni. Na zielonej wykładzinie pojawił się nagle Castiel, wyglądając,  
no cóż, gorzej niż źle.  
„Cas, co się dzieje?” zapytał jeszcze, klękając do leżącego anioła. „Jeszcze tego brakowało” pomyślał, sprawdzając co się z nim dzieje.  
„Dean..ja...” Castiel odparł, ledwo poruszając ustami. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś go nieźle pobił. Kto jednak byłby w stanie pokonać anioła?  
„Okej, okej, mistrzu, wstań z tej ziemi” Dean przerwał mu, powoli pomagając mu się podnieść i dojść do łóżka. Układając go na czerwonej pościeli zauważył krew na jego koszuli. Wydawało się, że była to krew Castiela.  
„Znalazłem.. znalazłem tego czarownika. Próbowałem zdobyć od niego jakieś informacje...”  
„Dlaczego mnie nie poinformowałeś?! Przecież wiesz jakie to ważne i..”  
„Zagroził, że zabije Sama. Nie chciałem ryzykować. Nie chciałem cię zawieść”  
Te słowa uderzyły w Deana i to całkiem nieźle. Castiel i tak już wiele ryzykował, chcąc zrobić to, co konieczne. Powoli przyglądał się jego umęczonej twarzy, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że gładzi go po dłoni, jakby chciał go uspokoić.  
„To od twojej rany?” zapytał, zmierzając wzrokiem na koszulę Castiela.  
„Tak. Ale to nic poważnego. Uleczę się w parę godzin”  
„Aż tyle?”  
„Jestem trochę wykończony”  
Oczywiście, to było do zrozumienia. Dean jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zadaniem decydującego pytania.  
„Czy coś ci powiedział? Na temat Sama? Cokolwiek?”  
Castiel pokręcił jedynie głową. Dean przypuszczał jednak, że coś ukrywa. Mimo tego, dał sobie na razie spokój. Wiedział, że Castiel w końcu się złamie i powie mu wszystko,  
a nie miał teraz siły na wyciąganie z niego jakichkolwiek informacji.

Powoli rozpiął koszulę Castiela, sprawdzając jak wygląda jego rana. Podobna do tych, które tworzy się tępym nożem, używanym już wiele razy do wielu rzeczy. Chyba boli nawet bardziej niż ciosy zadane czymś ostrym. Wstał i udał się do kuchni, by wrócić z jednym mokrym ręcznikiem i jednym suchym, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zdezorientowany wzrok Castiela.  
„Dean, przecież powiedziałem, że uleczę się...”  
„Co nie znaczy, że masz zabrudzić mi krwią całą pościel. Miałem zamiar się dzisiaj położyć, chociaż na trochę. Rano jadę do świadków, popytam o trochę inne rzeczy niż ostatnio”.  
Powoli obmył zakrwawioną ranę, starając się sprawiać jak najmniej bólu. Castiel mógł nie być do końca człowiekiem, ale nadal potrafił odczuwać pewne ludzkie przypadłości.  
Jego skóra wydawała się zmieniać fakturę i barwę przy każdym dotyku Deana, który był tym tak zajęty, że nie zauważył, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Po chwili rana wydawała się już czysta, czysty ręcznik umieścił więc tam jako ochronę przed kolejnym krwotokiem.  
„Nie wiem czy to pomoże, ale chociaż to mogłem zrobić” szepnął, wstając i szukając wcześniej zakupionej butelki. Nie kłopotał się nawet nalewaniem sobie do szklanki- przyzwyczajony do smaku napoju mógł brać łyk za łykiem a i tak pozostać niewzruszonym.  
„Dean, czy to konieczne?”  
„Znasz mnie Cas. Cokolwiek jest konieczne”. Popatrzył na anioła ze smutnym wzrokiem. Dziwne było to, że był to teraz on. Normalnie obmywałby pewnie rany Sama, nalewał mu whisky żeby uspokoić właściwie już uspokojone nerwy. Teraz ten anielski substytut leżał tu spokojnie i oczekiwał na rozwój wydarzeń, które miały prawdopodobnie potoczyć się za sprawą Deana.  
Przyglądali się tak sobie przez dłuższą chwilę- Dean stojąc z whisky w ręce, Castiel leżąc spokojnie na nie swoim łóżku.  
„Cas, naprawdę chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że doceniam wszystko co robisz”- Dean zaczął, spuszczając wzrok. „Ale nie chcę, żeby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła. Żebyś tak znikał, nie odpowiadał mi. Nie mogę sobie poradzić bez Sama, a jeszcze ciebie ma mi brakować?”  
To było dziwne, usłyszeć to z ust człowieka, którego Castiel miał za kogoś najdzielniejszego i najbardziej upartego, może nawet brutalnego. Stojąc przed nim Dean wydawał się być po prostu kolejnym człowiekiem, którego powstanie Castiel miał okazję oglądać przez lata swojego istnienia.  
Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Dean pojawił się obok niego, siadając na ziemi, opierając głowę o brzeg łóżka. Nie odezwał się już ani słowem, spojrzał jeszcze tylko parę razy na Castiela, zanim zamknął oczy z zamiarem snu. Cas marzył w tym momencie o tym, żeby wstać i przenieść go na łóżko, jednak ograniczał go brak sił. To było chyba najgorsze teraz dla anioła.

Niezbyt wygodna pozycja i ciągłe koszmary nie pozwalały Deanowi długo pospać, był może nawet jednak do tego przyzwyczajony. Lata polowań zrobiły swoje, sprawiając, ze jego cykl dnia i nocy był może nieco poprzestawiany. Początkowo zachowywał się cicho, kiedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że anioły nie śpią zerwał się na równe nogi szukając Castiela wzrokiem.  
„Cas?”zapytał do pustego miejsca na motelowym łóżku.  
„Wszystko w porządku, Dean. Już mi lepiej. Sprawdzam co u góry”.  
Dobra chociaż i taka odpowiedź, trwająca kilka sekund.  
Dean rozpoczął dzień od drinka, w myślach powtarzał sobie, że to pomaga mu myśleć i jakoś funkcjonować, kiedy nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy.  
Zapowiadał się „pracowity” dzień. Tak jak zapowiedział- odwiedził poprzednio już widzianych, nic nie wiedzących ludzi, zadając pytania o mężczyznę, którego tak rozpaczliwie szukał. Nie dowiedział się jednak niczego nowego, co oczywiście nie podniosło go na duchu. Pozostało mu tylko jedno: poszukiwać informacji u wrogów.

„Naprawdę Dean? Prosisz MNIE o pomoc?” zapytał z niedowierzaniem Crowley kiedy trzymając w ręce kieliszek szampana utknął w jednej z pułapek zastawionych przez łowcę. „Dlaczego miałbym w ogóle cię słuchać? Nie jestem ci nic winien”  
„Bo cię o to proszę. Choć raz przydaj się do czegoś i odpowiedz na moje pytanie. Czy wiesz coś na ten temat? Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Sam?”  
„Skąd mam to wiedzieć. Bawię się tylko w ogniach piekielnych, nie interesują mnie łosiowe przygody. Sam powiedziałeś, że to czarownik. Co mają do tego moje demony?”  
Dean odetchnął głęboko, nie czując jednak ulgi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Narastająca w nim złości zniecierpliwienie prawie kazały mu wziąć do ręki ostrze i wbić je w samo serce Crowleya, aby ten nigdy więcej nie powiedział już ani słowa. Mógł się jednak może jeszcze do czegoś przydać.  
Dean przetarł nogą pułapkę, aby ten mógł przejść. Oczywiste było, że zniknie od razu, nawet się nie żegnając.

Kolejna próba- zaliczona. Coraz bardziej oddalając się od racjonalnego myślenia Dean szukał sposobów w najmniej sensownych miejscach- cokolwiek by pomóc Samowi, cokolwiek by pomóc i sobie.  
Była już noc, kiedy zmęczony widokiem w połowie pustego pokoju motelowego wsiadł za kierownicę Impali i wyruszył z wielką prędkością w nieznane. Po prostu docisnął gaz  
i zaraz znalazł się przy miastowym moście, skąd mógł obserwować światła wynajętych łodzi. Księżyc prawie zanikał, przysłonięty mgłą i ciemnymi chmurami, po chwili całkowicie zakryty przez ścianę deszczu opadającą na błotniste drogi.  
„Nie powinieneś tak tu stać, Dean” odezwał się po chwili Castiel, jak zwykle pojawiając się niespodziewanie.  
Dean aż podskoczył, jak zwykle nie będąc przygotowanym na towarzystwo. Powoli i boleśnie przyzwyczajał się do pozostania samemu. Spojrzał na Castiela smutnym wzrokiem, kryjącym być może więcej niż mógł to opisać słowami.  
„Powiedz mi co innego mogę zrobić, Cas” szepnął po chwili, mając nadzieję, że ten i tak go usłyszy, mimo głośnego dźwięku kropel opadających na dach samochodu.  
Anioł nie odezwał się chwilowo ani słowem, przyglądał jedynie niebu, jakby stamtąd oczekując odpowiedzi na pytania zarówno Deana, jak i swoje, gdzieś tam w środku wypowiedziane.  
„Chciałbym znać odpowiedzi na każde z pytań. I chciałbym ci je teraz i tutaj udzielić. Dobrze jednak wiesz, że nie zawsze potrafię to zrobić.”  
„To nie jest dobry czas na bawienie się w filozofa”- podsumował Dean. Castiel często mówił rzeczy, które miały sens tylko po większej ilości whisky.  
W końcu nie był już pewien, czy wilgoć, którą czuł na swojej twarzy była kwestią stania tutaj w tej deszczowej pogodzie, czy po prostu płakał już nawet nieświadomie, nie bawiąc się nawet w ocieranie łez. Jakie to miało znaczenie?  
W końcu schował twarz w dłoniach, będąc już nie tyle załamanym, co zmęczonym.  
„Dean, dobrze wiesz, że jakoś to rozwiążemy. Zawsze to robimy. Ty robisz. To dzięki tobie wszyscy jesteśmy teraz tu, gdzie jesteśmy, i tym kim jesteśmy. Pamiętaj o tym”  
Castiel odezwał się jeszcze, zbliżając do Winchestera. Powoli kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu miał nadzieję, że doda mu to trochę otuchy.  
W końcu zdecydował się na przytulenie Deana. W końcu w rożnych sytuacjach już to robił. Kto wie, może akurat teraz to pomoże? Przebywanie z ludźmi mogło go wiele nauczyć.  
Dean, nie myśląc już nawet o tym co robi, prawie ukrył się w ramionach Castiela, chowając się przed deszczem i samym sobą. Wbijając palce w jasny i mokry płaszcz starał się odjąć sobie trochę bólu, który przenikał go wzdłuż i wszerz. I mógłby tak stać w nieskończoność.  
„Nie rozchorujesz się od tego deszczu? Wy ludzie ciągle chorujecie. To chyba normalne?” zapytał w końcu Castiel, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Deana to rozbawi. Oddalając się od anioła, spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze, tym samym wzrokiem pełnym troski i zaufania, a także nadziei, że razem znajdą rozwiązanie.  
„Zostaniesz ze mną?” zapytał Dean, dosyć nieporadnie, pytając bardziej o to, czy po prostu sobie usiądą, porozmawiają, lub nawet posiedzą w ciszy, przyglądając się sobie z coraz większym zainteresowaniem.

Widocznie Castiel odebrał to w inny sposób. Pozostawił to bez odpowiedzi, aż do momentu, kiedy obaj stanęli w środku pokoju, zamykając głośno drzwi. Przypierając Deana do ściany i chwytając mocno jego nadgarstki Castiel zbliżył się do niego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, uważnie obserwując dokąd zmierza jego wzrok. Powoli dezorientacja i chwilowa, nieokazana inaczej złość odchodziła, zastępowana przez dostosowanie, ciekawość, zniecierpliwienie. W głowie Deana pojawiła się jedynie myśl „Cas, co ty wyprawiasz?”, którą temu udało się usłyszeć.  
Dean nie wypowiedział jej jednak na głos i to mu wystarczyło.  
Delikatne dotknięcie jednych warg przez drugie, wzrok skupiony na kolorycie skóry i nieregularnym zaroście.  
Ponowne dotarcie jednej czerwoności do drugiej.  
Dean zamknął oczy, sam nie wiedząc czy czeka na dalsze ruchy Castiela, czy na to aż się oddali. Czując jednak ciepło bijące od anioła zbliżył się do niego, zatapiając się w jego szyi. Starając się powoli oddychać, nie powiedział ani nie zrobił niczego więcej, oprócz próby przeżycia tej sytuacji, dostosowania się i zrozumienia. Sam nie wiedział czego chce. Pozwolił więc po prostu trzymać się przez silne dłonie nie-człowieka, którego dotyk sprawiał, że wszystko spływało z niego jak krople deszczu ze skórzanych rękawów jego kurtki. Wolno otwierając oczy uwolnił ręce z uścisku Castiela, przenosząc je na jego ramiona, powoli zdejmując z niego mokry płaszcz.  
„Dean, wydaje mi się, że czuje twój dzwoniący telefon” odparł Cas, szepcząc nieśmiało. Co prawda to prawda, po chwili Dean sam uświadomił sobie, że to czuje. Po początkowej fali myśli o zignorowaniu tego i kontynuacji „uspakajającej terapii” sięgnął w końcu do kieszeni po telefon, gdzie ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył nieznany numer. Do głowy przyszło mu tylko jedno.  
„Sammy?!” niemalże krzyknął z niedowierzaniem, odsuwając się od Castiela i zajmując czymś, czym już dawno powinien był się zajmować.  
„Dean. Nie mam dużo czasu. Chce tylko, żebyś wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku. No prawie. Jestem w 1950.” Sam prawie szeptał, mówiąc szybko.  
„Że co? Zaczekaj, powiedz coś więcej, co mogę zrobić?!”  
„Rozpracuję to, nie martw się. Chce tylko, żebyś się nie martwił, naprawdę.”  
„Sam, cholera, jak mam się nie martwić. Nie mogę tak siedzieć i..”  
„Musze kończyć. Dziękuję, Dean”  
„Za co mi..?” Dean nie zdążył zapytać o nic więcej, słysząc sygnał odłożonej słuchawki. Długo trzymał jeszcze w ręce telefon, zanim Castiel podszedł do niego i delikatnie usunął przedmiot z jego uścisku.  
„Spokojnie” - zaczął. Słyszał, co mówił Sam, obyło się więc bez zbędnych konwersacji i tłumaczenia wszystkiego od nowa. „Najważniejsze, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Reszty się jakoś dowiemy” dodał.  
Dean nie wydawał się do końca zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jego samopoczucie uległo gwałtownej zmianie, tak bardzo budząc w nim zawsze gdzieś kryjącą się agresję.  
„Mam się nie martwić. Cholera, mam się o niego nie martwić. Jest w pieprzonym 1950 roku, a ja mam się nie martwić. Czy wy wszyscy powariowaliście?!” krzyknął, nie spoglądając na Castiela.  
„Mam się nie martwić. Jak mam się do cholery nie martwić?!” dodał rozwścieczony, zbijając butelkę stojąca na stole obok, rzucając nią o ścianę. To było do przewidzenia.  
„Dean, czy mógłbyś...”  
„Nie, Cas, nie mógłbym. Za to ty mógłbyś zostawić mnie teraz samego. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny!” - odpowiedział, odwracając się do anioła, widząc jego załamane spojrzenie.  
„Chociaż chwila w samotności. Tylko tego chcę. Proszę” dodał grzeczniej, widząc jak Castiel znika, nie mówiąc już ani słowa więcej.

Krople deszczu nierytmicznie uderzały w okienny parapet, zaburzając spójność ciszy. Trzymającw dłoni nie dzwoniący już telefon Dean powoli oddychał, sam nie wiedząc czy chce się uspokoić czy po prostu przeżyć kolejne kilka minut swojego życia.  
Zdawało mu się, że z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem ulewy mijała kolejna godzina jego bezradności.  
Gdyby Sam tu był, na pewno zastanawiałby się czy to w ogóle możliwe- zobaczyć Deana tak spokojnego i oddalonego od rzeczywistości przez niewidzialną barierę chwilowego nie myślenia.  
1950\. Może mu tam dobrze? Może nie ma potrzeby powrotu? Może jest cholernie daleko stąd, ale jednak nie potrzebuje już dłużej swojego starszego brata?  
Wydawało się, że deszcz nasila się z każdą sekundą, powodując szum zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i w środku motelu, docierając wprost do samego centrum umysłu Deana.  
Wewnątrz jego mózgu walkę toczyły właśnie dwa najnowsze wspomnienia- telefon od Sama i krótka chwila zapomnienia u boku Castiela. Jasny płaszcz, wcześniej leżący na ziemi, wisiał już kulturalnie na krześle, kapiąca z niego woda tworzyła małą kałużę na wykładzinie, która równie dobrze mogła powstać przez łzy Deana, który całkiem intensywnie starał się do tego nie dopuścić. Tata zawsze uczył, że najważniejsza jest trzeźwość umysłu. To jednak nie znaczyło dla niego trzeźwości dosłownej. Wstając po chwili z zajmowanego łóżka i podążając wolno do kuchni, Dean przeszukiwał pomieszczenie z nadzieją, że ostała się tutaj gdzieś choć jedna, malutka butelka dowolnego alkoholu.  
„Cholerne motele!” wykrzyknął, kiedy nie znalazł tak bardzo upragnionej teraz rzeczy. Znajdując kluczyki do samochodu bez zastanowienia zasiadł za kierownicą, nie zważając na warunki jakie aktualnie panowały. Nie była to jednak typowa bezmyślność, bardziej samozaparcie.  
Pusty bar był tym, czego Dean akurat teraz szukał. Nie potrzebował nikogo, kto płaciłby za jego drinki, pytał co go gryzie i dlaczego wygląda jakby nie spał dobrze od kilku tygodni. Bo nie spał.  
Nawet kelnerka, która w normalnej sytuacji byłaby dla niego kimś godnym uwagi, dzisiaj grała uzupełnienie dla baru i pustego kieliszka Deana.  
Nie miał już nawet pojęcia, która była godzina, lub bardziej- która to podwójna whisky, kiedy wpadł mu do głowy niespodziewany, lecz banalny pomysł.  
„Cas?” szepnął, wiedząc, że anioł pojawi się tutaj w sekundę.  
„Dean”  
„Nieraz przecież przenosiłeś nas w przeszłość. Wiemy w którym roku jest Sam. Dowiem się jeszcze paru szczegółów i możesz użyć tych swoich magicznych paluszków do przeniesienia mnie tam”- Dean odpowiedział, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie i pewnego, że jest to coś co w końcu ruszy go jakoś z miejsca.  
„To nie jest takie proste. Jeżeli został tam wysłany przez tego czarownika..”  
„Cholera, Cas, po prostu powiedz, że nie chcesz mi pomóc!”- przerwał mu. „Wcale bym się nie zdziwił. Sam nie chciałbym pomóc tak żałosnej osobie jak ja.”- dokończył.  
Castiel, wydawałoby się, zaniemówił na moment, po czym wyglądając na zdenerwowanego, odpadł:  
„Myślałem, że to co robię coś znaczy, Dean. Nie jestem bogiem, tylko jego wysłannikiem. Nie mogę działać jak mi się podoba”  
„Wcześniej mogłeś”  
„Wcześniej byłem silniejszy, a dbanie o ciebie było dla mnie jedynie obowiązkiem. Teraz..teraz jest inaczej.”  
Dean dopił powoli ostatnie krople whisky i słysząc słowa Castiela odwrócił się do niego powoli, analizując jego słowa.  
„Co masz na myśli?” zapytał w końcu, spoglądając na niego lekko nietrzeźwym już wzrokiem. Połączenie emocji i alkoholu zawładnęło jego umysłem, oddziaływając na zachowanie.  
„Teraz robię to wyłącznie dlatego, że chce to robić. Tak robią ludzie, kiedy im zależy, prawda?”- zapytał Cas nieśmiało. Dean spojrzał na niego dogłębniej. Cały czas przeszkadzał mu brak tego bjasnego płaszcza, który leżał sobie wygodnie, schnąc na krześle w motelu.  
Biała koszula opinała się na ramionach, które niedawno obejmowały łowcę. Krawat, luźno zawiązany uwydatniał niedopięte guziki ubrania, nieruszone widocznie wciąż po tym, jak Dean próbował się w nich zatopić. Twarz Castiela, zawsze wyglądająca tak obojętnie i przejrzyście, teraz zdawała się skrywać w sobie milion emocji, tak bardzo charakterystycznych dla człowieka, nie dla anioła, którym wciąż był. I mimo tego wydawał się być teraz taki ludzki, tak bardzo dostępny dla zmęczonych już dłoni Winchestera, gotowego poddać się czemukolwiek by choć na chwile poczuć się lepiej, niż było mu to dane przez ostatni czas. Niedbale ułożone, lub nieułożone w ogóle, ciemne, niemalże czarne włosy kosmykami przykrywały część czoła, tak bardzo wczoraj bliskiego twarzy Deana, gotowego do studiowania dokładnie każdej rysy znajdującej się na jasnej skórze.  
„Dean”  
Usłyszał tylko, zanim postarał się choć trochę oprzytomnieć.  
„Nie mogę przenieść cie w przeszłość. To zbyt ryzykowne. Jeśli choć trochę cię obchodzę, to chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to ryzykowne i dla mnie”  
„Co to za stwierdzenie, Cas? Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzisz. Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci do zrozumienia inaczej?”  
Nie było to może najmądrzejsze pytanie jakie zadał do tej pory, przed oczami bowiem pojawiło się mu teraz wiele scen, w których nie do końca był najmilszym człowiekiem świata, konfrontującym się z aniołem i jego świętym obowiązkiem. Póki jednak Castiel nie przeczył, Dean nie zawracał sobie tym głowy.  
Zamawiając jeszcze jeden drink starał się otrząsnąć z nieudanej próby znalezienia rozwiązania całej tej sytuacji. Kolejnej.  
„Jestem ciekaw, czy bóg pozytywnie rozpatrzy moją prośbę o wymianę twojej wątroby na nową”- powiedział po chwili Castiel, co wywołało u Deana nieoczekiwany uśmiech. Był pewien, że Cas nie był świadomy tego, że to co mówi potrafi być cholernie zabawne, jak i prawdziwe.  
„Mam nadzieję, że tak. Przyda się”- odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do anioła najszczerzej jak potrafi. Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech, co skierowało wzrok Deana na jego usta. I tam wzrok pozostał przez dłuższą chwile, dopóki kelnerka nie zaburzyła świętego momentu.  
„Dziękuje” burknął tylko, wypijając to jednym, ogromnym łykiem. To z pewnością nie spodobało się Castielowi, nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, a wręcz przeciwnie. Siadając koło Deana, zamówił dwa nowe napoje, sam widocznie chcąc przypomnieć sobie smak tego dosyć niedobrego trunku.  
„Myślisz, że mu tam dobrze? Że chciałby tam zostać?” zapytał go w końcu Dean, tak jak pytał sam siebie jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Mimo, że Castiel nie był najlepszy w rozpoznawaniu ludzkich emocji, wiedział, że to dla Deana bardzo ważne.  
„Może i dobrze. Ale na pewno lepiej byłoby mu tutaj. Z tobą.”  
„I tobą.”  
„Z nami.”  
Pierwszy raz wyrażenie to użyte przez Castiela wzbudziło w Deanie coś więcej niż poparcie wspólnych działań. MY stało się czymś, co wiązało się także z inna sferą znajomości  
i emocji między nimi, i być może trochę go to przeraziło. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby znów spojrzeć na Castiela w taki sposób, w jaki robił to od kilku poprzednich godzin.  
Dopijając swojego drinka i czekając na Casa, zastanawiał się co robić dalej.  
„Pojedź ze mną. Mam twój płaszcz. Pewnie ci go brakuje”- szepnął, uśmiechając się do pustej szklanki, przypominającej o konieczności znalezienia pieniędzy.  
„Dopóki jest u ciebie, to wierzę w jego bezpieczeństwo”- odpowiedział Cas.  
Ostatecznie jednak siedząc na siedzeniu pasażera towarzyszył Deanowi przez następne minuty. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten zachowuje bezpieczną prędkość wyłącznie z powodu deszczu, czy ma tez inny powód.  
Szybkie otwarcie drzwi od pokoju i zamknięcie ich z większą siłą niż wczoraj. 

Dean z równie wielkim zawzięciem przyparł ostatecznie Castiela do ściany, jedną ręką pomagając sobie zdjąć mokrą wciąż kurtkę.  
„Obchodzisz mnie, Cas”- dodał jeszcze, zanim zatopił własne usta w tych dosłownie anielskich.  
Wolno nadgryzając jego wargi zamknął oczy, nie powstrzymując sam- nie -wiedząc -dlaczego napływających tam łez, które chwilę później znalazły się już na jego policzkach.  
„Dean”usłyszał, czując delikatnie wycierające je palce, zachowujące największą z możliwych delikatność.  
Nie otwierając oczu przyparł własne, gorące czoło, do twarzy Castiela, odczuwając różnice temperatur, zapach deszczu i wypitej niedawno whisky. Jego dłonie wolno powędrowały na biodra Casa, trzymając się ich mocno, nie chcąc stracić go ani na sekundę. Czując i jego dłonie na swojej koszuli, przybliżył się jeszcze, tworząc jedność, której nikt nie miał prawa rozdzielić.  
Castiel, bardziej już ośmielony pocałował go po chwili tak, jakby nic innego się dla niego nigdy nie liczyło. Rozpoczęło to falę niekontrolowanych pocałunków pozostawianych na powierzchni warg obojga głodnych tego mężczyzn.  
Śmielej przesuwające się dłonie Deana rozdzieliły się, jedną zabierał się za rozpinanie tej białej, nienaruszonej koszuli, druga umyślnie wylądowała między nogami Castiela, wolno go dotykając.  
Poczuł w swoich włosach silne palce anioła, zatapiającego teraz usta w jego szyi.  
Po chwili ściana uwolniła się od ich sylwetek, które z coraz większym głodem popychały się nawzajem w kierunku łóżka. Wkrótce ślady ust jednego pozostawały na ciele drugiego, będąc pamiątką chwili, której Dean z pewnością nigdy się nie spodziewał.  
Delikatnie ciągnąc włosy Castiela coraz bardziej zapominał o otaczającej go rzeczywistości, pozostając umysłem tylko w motelowym pokoiku, gdzie jego ciało pokrywało bledsze ciało Casa, błagającego o więcej. Nie miał ochoty zastanawiać się nad niczym innym, niż wsłuchiwanie się w ciche dźwięki drugiego mężczyzny, którego dłonie zmysłowo przesuwały się po tyle jego ciała, zostawiając zapewne niejeden ślad.  
„Dean..”  
Cas nie zdążył jednak dokończyć zdania, uciszony przez słodki i intensywny pocałunek, w zupełności mu teraz wystarczający. Mógł zauważyć, że Dean nie zamierzał traktować go delikatnie, nie bardzo jednak się tym przejmując. Choć już wcześniej przeżywał zbliżenia z innymi ludźmi, Dean był dla niego kimś więcej i tym tłumaczył sobie swoje odczucia. Po chwili mógł także zauważyć jego łzy, znów spływające bo prawie czerwonych policzkach.  
„Wszystko w porządku?” zapytał szeptając, ledwo mogąc złapać oddech. Nie zdążył jednak uzyskać odpowiedzi słownej, czując jak każdy mięsień w ciele Deana napina się, doprowadzając ich obu do ekstazy, kończąc się najpiękniejszym pocałunkiem, jaki miał okazję w swoim żywocie doznać.  
Powoli uwalniając Castiela z mocnego uścisku, jaki mu wcześniej podarował, Dean patrząc na niego jeszcze przez moment, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
„Dezorientują mnie niektóre ludzkie zachowania. Na przykład ten uśmiech”- Cas odparł po chwili, nie wiedząc czy też ma się uśmiechnąć, czy zareagować przez niezrobienie niczego.  
Dean chwilę później położył się obok niego, wtulając rozpalone ciało w skórę Casa, nadal się uśmiechając. 

„A więc tak wygląda współczesne poszukiwanie zagubionego gdzieś braciszka” usłyszał Dean, wolno przebudzając się z długiego snu. Po chwili namysłu i nie otwierania oczu przypomniał sobie cóż takiego wydarzyło się parę godzin temu i że potencjalnie Castiel wciąż znajduje się obok niego. A że ów głos należał do Crowleya wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo wytłumaczyć tego racjonalnie. Ku jego zdziwieniu i prawdziwej uldze po otwarciu oczu Castiela nie było obok.  
„Co masz na myśli?” zapytał przeciągając się i zmieniając pozycję, uświadamiając sobie, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł, był bowiem kompletnie nagi. Przykrywając się szybko pościelą, przetarł twarz i poważnie podszedł do niespodziewanych odwiedzin króla piekła.  
„Łoś aktualnie zabawia panienki w dalekiej przeszłości. Ale to, zdaje się, już wiesz”- rozpoczął Crowley, po chwili wskazując na nadal nie sprzątniętą z podłogi rozbitą butelkę.  
„Poinformował mnie o tym osobiście, jak gdyby nigdy nic” Dean odpowiedział, szukając wzrokiem swoich ubrań. „Hmm, mógłbyś na chwilę..Zniknąć?” zapytał kiedy dotarł w końcu ręką do swoich spodni, które wypadałoby na siebie założyć.  
Crowley jak zwykle wyrażając miną swoje niezadowolenie pokazał się znów minutę później.  
„Czy nadmierna ilość whisky i aniołków pomogła ci już znaleźć rozwiązanie?” zapytał, rozsiadając się na niewygodnym krześle.  
„Nie do końca” skłamał Dean. Nie miał przecież kompletnie żadnego pomysłu. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że może Crowley coś wymyślił, jednak to pewnie miało by swoją cenę. Gdzie do cholery jest Cas?  
„Zresztą co cię to interesuje? Kiedy ostatni raz spotkaliśmy się w tej sprawie, nie byłeś nią bardzo zainteresowany”-dodał Dean otwierając lodówkę w poszukiwaniu śniadania. Znalazł tam tylko piwo nieznanego pochodzenia, co musiało go ostatecznie zadowolić.  
Dosiadając się do Crowleya ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy nastawił się na wysłuchanie jakiejś nieprawdopodobnej propozycji.  
„Może moglibyśmy się dogadać. Ty i ja. Jak za starych dobrych czasów, Dean”- odparł Crowley, będąc widocznie bardzo przewidywalnym.  
„Zakładam, że nie za darmo. Co tym razem miałbym ci oddać? Moją duszę?”  
„Dean, nie słuchaj go. Znajdziemy inne rozwiązanie” odezwał się Castiel, który jak zawsze pojawił się znikąd, sprawiając, że łowca aż podskoczył. Oszczędzając mu znanych już dobrze wykładów na temat „nie robienia tego do cholery więcej” postanowił zapytać, co anioł ma na myśli.  
„Rozmawiałem z kilkoma aniołami. Wielu z nich jest w stanie się poświęcić i ci pomóc.”  
„Tak po prostu?” zapytał Dean z niedowierzaniem, mierząc wzrokiem także Crowleya, wyglądającego oczywiście na nieco niezadowolonego z przebiegu wydarzeń.  
„A jaką to ma cenę, Castielu?” zapytał w końcu Demon.  
„Żadną. Anioły to nie demony, Crowley”  
„Zauważyłem”odpowiedział ten w końcu, znikając po sekundzie.  
Dean mrugnął parę razy zanim znów się odezwał. Pojawiła się w nim niejako nadzieja, że to co powiedział Castiel jest prawdą, i że coś z tego będzie, że uda im się sprowadzić tu Sama z powrotem. Mimo, że mijał kolejny dzień, nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do braku brata, który robił teraz nie wiadomo co. Miał jednak wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno Castiel nie chowa przed nim jakiegoś ważnego szczegółu.  
„A więc? Jaki jest plan?” zapytał w końcu, odsuwając wątpliwe myśli na chwilę na bok.  
„Ty zostajesz tutaj, a ja z kilkoma innymi aniołami wybieramy się po Sama.” odpowiedział Castiel, wyraźnie niepewny tego, jak zareaguje Dean.  
Dean w istocie wpadł chwilowo w małe osłupienie. Odstawiając butelkę piwa, którą trzymał, oparł się o stolik wpatrując się w Castiela z wyraźną wątpliwością.  
„Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że mam zostać tutaj i oglądać jedyny program znajdujący się w motelowym pokoju, podczas gdy ty wraz ze swoimi fałszywymi kolegami będziesz narażać swój anielski tyłek?” zapytał w końcu z niedowierzaniem. Co prawda doceniał wszystko, co Castiel zaplanował, nie był jednak przekonany do nie zrobienia niczego  
w kierunku pomocy. „Sam wcześniej powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś wystarczająco silny by coś zrobić. Co się zmieniło?” dodał, przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę.  
„Kiedy jest nas więcej, istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że uda się mi się wrócić w całości”- odpowiedział Castiel.  
„Ale nadal istnieje też takie, że nie wrócisz, tak?”  
„Dean..”  
„Po prostu odpowiedz”  
„Tak.”  
Dean wstał i nie patrząc na anioła zaczął chodzić w różne strony po pokoju. Wkładając ręce do kieszeni ciemnych spodni zastanawiał się co powinien powiedzieć.  
„Wiesz, że to jak decydowanie, którego z was wolę mieć tutaj bardziej?” zapytał w końcu, zdając sobie sprawę, że Castiel zacznie protestować.  
„Powiedziałem ci przecież, że wrócę”  
„Powiedziałeś też, że możesz nie wrócić.” Dean podszedł w końcu do Castiela, poprawiając mu krzywo zawiązany krawat. „Nie każ mi tego mówić, Cas. Nie każ mi wybierać, czy chce ratować brata, czy twoje anielskie skrzydełka. To nie powinno tak wyglądać.”  
Castiel zatrzymał nerwowo bawiące się jego krawatem dłonie Deana swoimi własnymi, trzymając chwile swoje opuszki na palcach łowcy.  
„Chcę pomóc. Nie rozumiem twojego sprzeciwu. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, a obaj wiemy, że jesteś kiedy Sam jest obok ciebie”  
„Nie tylko Sam”  
Dean uwolnił się z uścisku anioła i odwrócił do niego tyłem. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nie powiedział ani jednego słowa.  
„Chcę pomóc. Chce mieć pewność, że obaj wrócicie do mnie w całości” powiedział w końcu, nie wiedząc jaką odpowiedź otrzyma.  
„Nie przydasz się, Dean. Nic nie możesz zrobić. Sami sobie poradzimy” powiedział w końcu Castiel, dość stanowczo.  
„Nie przydam się? Nie przydam się do ratowania własnego brata? A do czego się według ciebie przydaję, Cas?! Do siedzenia tutaj i czekania aż przybędziesz ze swoim anielskim zaklęciem i powiesz, że whisky robi ze mnie innego człowieka? Czego się spodziewałeś, kiedy wymyślałeś ten plan?!” Dean krzyknął, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Castiel nie miał jednak dla niego dobrej odpowiedzi, zniknął więc minutę później nie reagując na dalsze wzywania Deana.  
„Wracaj tu! Wracaj tu, słyszysz?! Wracaj tu i opowiedz mi więcej o swoim planie zostawienia mnie w tyle i działania za moimi plecami!”

Castiel jednak nie pojawił się już dzisiaj, zostawiając Deana sam na sam z jego przytłaczającymi myślami. Z jednej strony wahał się, czy postąpił dobrze- może w końcu wystarczyło zaufać Castielowi i innym aniołom? Po tych wszystkich chwilach spędzonych razem mógł dać mu trochę więcej zaufania. Nie był jednak pewien, czy po tych wszystkich nieprzyjemnych historiach, jakie dane mu było z aniołami przeżyć, nie okazałoby się, że to pułapka zarówno na niego jak i Castiela.  
Szybko odpędził od siebie te myśli. Jak Castiel mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że Dean będzie spokojnie stał i patrzył, jak bez niego robi się coś, co on próbuje zaplanować od dawna.  
Odczuwając w końcu głód, zdenerwował się. Najmniej brakowało mu teraz zwykłych ludzkich potrzeb, które nie dawały mu myśleć w spokoju.  
W pośpiechu zakładając na siebie kurtkę wyszedł i wsiadł do samochodu postanawiając w końcu coś zjeść.  
„Dean, posłuchaj, nie mam dużo czasu” Castiel nagle pojawił się obok niego, brzmiąc dosyć poważnie. „Nie możesz brać w tym udziału. To sprawa między mną, a moimi braćmi.”  
„Jaka sprawa Cas?” zwątpił Dean, zwalniając i parkując na poboczu drogi. „Przecież ratowanie Sama nie ma być jakąś sprawą, tylko planem w którym ja, z waszą pomocą, lecę do cholernego 1950 roku, zabieram brata i w dwie minuty jestem tu z powrotem!”  
„To nie jest takie proste”  
„Więc wytłumacz mi to!”  
„Dean, to co powiedziałem wcześniej jest prawdą- nie mogę cię tam zabrać. To ryzykowne.”  
„Ale coś się zmieniło, prawda?”  
„Po prostu... wykorzystuję dawne sprawy do rozwiązania tych aktualnych. Dzięki temu pomogą mi dotrzeć w przeszłość i dostarczyć tu Sama całego i zdrowego.”  
„Cas..”  
„Dean, czy mógłbyś choć raz przestać być uparty? Robię to dla ciebie i jedynego czego teraz potrzebuję to twojej nadziei, a nie kazań” - odpowiedział Castiel denerwując się. Czasami ludzkie zachowania były dla niego niezrozumiałe- przecież kiedy coś się dla kogoś robi, powinno otrzymywać się wdzięczność, a nie pretensje. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.  
„Powiedz mi ostatecznie. Czy jest cokolwiek, co mogę zrobić?” Dean w końcu postanowił się poddać. Po nieustannych próbach nawiązania jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Samem czy dowiedzenia się jak do cholery ściągnąć go tu z powrotem uznał, że może warto dać szansę czemuś, co samo do niego przyszło.  
„Nie.”  
„Więc niech tak będzie.” wyszeptał, niespodziewanie zbliżając się do Castiela i delikatnie go całując. „Musisz mi obiecać że wrócicie tu obaj. Tylko tego potrzebuję” dodał, opierając się na ramieniu anioła i czując jego dłoń w swoich włosach.  
„Tego nie mogę Ci obiecać. Skłamałbym, a to ludzkie zachowanie” odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. Dean nie odpowiedział już ani słowem, nie mając pojęcia jakie zdanie wyraziłoby jego dezorientację.

„Zakładam, że nie dowiem się nic konkretnego?” zapytał Dean, wolno przeżuwając kawałek swojej kanapki. Castiel siedział naprzeciwko niego przyglądając się zarówno jemu jak  
i innym ludziom.  
„Działania aniołów mogą być niezrozumiałe dla zwykłych śmiertelników, Dean”odpowiedział w końcu.  
„A więc teraz jestem zwykłym śmiertelnikiem? Cholera, Cas, zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że jestem dla ciebie nieodpowiedni” uśmiechnął się, sięgając po swoją kawę.  
„Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem” Castiel posmutniał, widocznie nie rozumiejąc ironii. „Czy Sam kontaktował się z tobą jeszcze od tamtego czasu?” zapytał, zmieniając temat.  
„Nie. Powiedziałbym ci przecież. Ani słowa od Sama” podsumował Dean, patrząc na anioła z zaciekawieniem. Castiel nie dodał jednak nic więcej oprócz nieśmiałego uśmiechu, co widocznie nie oznaczało nic ważnego. „Kiedy zamierzacie coś zrobić? W sensie, ustaliliście jakieś anielskie szczegóły?” Dean zapytał, wycierając ręce ubrudzone majonezem.  
„Za parę godzin” odpowiedział Castiel, powodując, ze ten drugi trochę zakrztusił się kawą.  
„Tak po prostu?” zapytał, wiedząc, że powinien zakończyć ten temat.  
„Tak.”  
Castiel nie widział w tym bowiem nic dziwnego. Nie potrzebował kilku godzin snu i ciepłej kąpieli aby wykonać coś, co już obiecał.  
„Hmm, okej” odpowiedział Dean, nie pytając już o nic więcej. Wstał z zamiarem pójścia do łazienki, zatrzymał się jednak kiedy Castiel zniknął.  
„Cas?” zapytał, rozglądając się. Zostawił pieniądze za swój obiad i wyszedł z knajpy rozglądając się po parkingu. „Cas, co do cholery?”

„Mały aniołek nie powiedział ci całej prawdy, wiesz o tym?” - tuż za plecami Deana odezwał się znajomy głos.  
„Co masz na myśli, Crowley?” łowca zapytał, odwracając się powoli. „Ostatnio dosyć często mnie odwiedzasz. Nadal masz nadzieję, że poddam się twoim zamiarom?”  
„Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Chciałem tylko pomóc, ale skoro...”  
„Mów o co chodzi”  
„Castiel nie wróci. Sam może i owszem, ale nie aniołek. On i jego święci przyjaciele zawarli krótką i zwięzłą umowę.”  
Dean spojrzał na Crowleya z lekką niepewnością w oczach. Nie wiedział- wierzyć mu i zapytać o co chodzi, a następnie krzyczeć do utraty głosu aby Castiel wszystko mu wyjaśnił, czy po prostu to zignorować i potraktować jako kolejną próbę nastawienia Deana przeciwko jego bliskim. Ostatecznie, nie wiedząc czemu, wybrał opcję pierwszą.  
„Załóżmy, że ci wierzę. Co ma to znaczyć?” zapytał, zbliżając się do demona.  
„Ma to znaczyć, że twój mały aniołek postanowił poświęcić się i oddać swoje życie za sprowadzenie tutaj twojego braciszka.”  
„Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Przecież wie, że prędzej czy później sam bym coś wymyślił i to bez niczyjej ofiary”  
„Widocznie chce ci zaimponować, słońce”  
„Cas, to prawda?” szepnął Dean, wiedząc, że anioł gdzieś tu na pewno krąży i wie, że Crowley też tu jest.  
„Tak”  
„Więc mnie okłamałeś?” zapytał Dean, nie chcąc się nawet do niego odwrócić.  
„Po prostu nie powiedziałem ci całej prawdy”  
„Więc może zrobisz to teraz? Albo wiesz co, może lepiej nie. Nic już nie mów. I tak nie wiedziałbym czy w to wierzyć” podsumował Dean, ruszając w kierunku Impali, zostawiając za sobą zarówno Castiela jak i Crowleya.

Rozpędzając samochód do największej możliwej szybkości dojechał w końcu do motelu, po drodze wstępując do sklepu bo zapas jego ulubionego trunku.  
Siadając na łóżku i otwierając butelkę whisky nie wiedział już co ma myśleć. Może powinien po prostu zostawić Castiela w spokoju i dać mu wykonać coś, na co już się widocznie zobowiązał?  
„Dean, nie miałem wyboru” ten, jakby chcąc się na to wytłumaczyć, pojawił się jak zwykle znikąd.  
„Chciałem zrobić cokolwiek i... Zostałem oszukany. Chciałem, żeby pomogli mi dotrzeć do Sama, nie wiedziałem jednak, że ceną za jego życie, będzie moje.”  
Dean, początkowo chcąc ignorować obecność anioła, wziął wielki łyk whisky, nawet nie krzywiąc się z powodu jej smaku. Wolno biorąc kolejny zamknął oczy zastanawiając się czy Castiel coś jeszcze powie.  
„Dean..”  
„Nie mogłeś się wycofać? Powiedzieć czegokolwiek? Skłamać?! Jak to nie wiedziałeś najważniejszej tu rzeczy?!” zapytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony wiecznymi wykrętami Castiela. „Wystarczyło, żebyś mi o tym powiedział wcześniej. Znaleźlibyśmy rozwiązanie. Dobrze wiesz, że tak by było. Dalibyśmy do zrozumienia twoim kolegom, że mogą sobie ten pomysł wsadzić w...”  
„Dean, to nie takie proste. Właśnie dlatego ci nie powiedziałem. Działasz zbyt..impulsywnie.”Zabrzmiało to dosyć osobliwie, a właściwie i nawet obraźliwie.  
„Impulsywnie? Chcesz powiedzieć, że tak do odbierasz? Że robię cokolwiek, bo mam taka chwilową ochotę?”  
„Nie. Chce powiedzieć, że czasami zbyt kierujesz się uczuciami, chociaż nie powinieneś. I ja też.”  
Castiel mówił rzeczy, które wydawały się być nierealne. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu sam leżał tu obok Deana, zostawiając dowody oddania na jego skórze.  
„I to mówisz mi całkowicie szczerze?” zapytał w końcu Winchester, stając przed nim tak jak zawsze i patrząc mu w oczy, szukając wzroku Castiela.  
„Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że niedługo będzie tu Sam i będziesz mógł żyć jak dawniej. Zobaczysz, jeszcze wszystko się ułoży..”  
„Nic się nie ułoży, dopóki nie powiesz mi co mogę do cholery zrobić” odpowiedział Dean.  
„Jedno słowo, Cas. Jedno słowo, a zrobię co będzie trzeba, żeby wysłać tych świętych dupków tam, gdzie ich miejsce”  
Słowa Deana były szczere. Najszczersze, jakie tylko mógł znać i powiedzieć przed kimś, na kim mu na prawdę zależało. Wystarczyło to, żeby Castiel sugerując się ludzkimi przyzwyczajeniami, pozwolił pojawić się łzom.  
„Nie teraz, Cas, proszę. Nie postępuj tak, jakby to wszystko naprawdę miało się wydarzyć. Jakbyś chciał się ze mną teraz pożegnać. Dobrze wiesz, że to się nie stanie”  
Castiel odpowiedział na to tylko smutnym wzrokiem.  
„Mam rację, prawda? Nie żegnasz się ze mną teraz, Cas?”  
Nie dodał już nic, zapadła więc cisza, a jedyne co można było usłyszeć to przyspieszone bicie serca Deana i deszcz znów padający za oknem.  
I to wszystko z powodu tego, że Dean po raz kolejny nie mógł opiekować się bratem tak jak powinien. To wszystko dlatego, że nie wymyślił w jaki sposób pomóc bratu. W jaki sposób sprowadzić go tu z powrotem takimi środkami, z jakimi tylko radzili sobie, kiedy nie było jeszcze aniołów, demonów, kiedy po prostu on i Sam uczyli się polować  
i pilnować siebie nawzajem tak,aby do takiej sytuacji nigdy nie doszło. John nie nauczył synów bezradności i polegania na kimś innym, jak tylko na sobie nawzajem.  
„Cholera, Cas” szepnął, przytulając anioła najmocniej jak potrafił. Nie chciał jednak, by ten naprawdę potraktował to jak pożegnanie, znał bowiem samego siebie i wiedział, że nie podda się tak łatwo. Już kilka razy mógł stracić Castiela i nie chciał, żeby znów pojawiła się taka sytuacja.  
Trzymając w rękach coś tak jednocześnie potężnego i kruchego nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby ktoś zabrał mu jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w jego życiu, by odebrał to, co nadal sprawia, że Dean potrafi myśleć i normalnie egzystować.  
„Opowiedz mi szczegóły” szepnął, następnie całując Castiela, jakby robił to znów pierwszy raz.  
„I nie myśl, że tak łatwo pozwolę ci odejść. Nigdy tak nie robię. Nie pozwalam po prostu znikać rzeczom i osobom, na których mi zależy”- dodał, zabierając Castiela na motelowe łóżko.

„Pamiętaj co mi obiecałeś” dodał Castiel, kiedy w końcu miał nadzieję, że wszystko zostało dokładnie objaśnione. „Nie będziesz próbował im przeszkodzić. Wiesz dobrze, że jeżeli odkryją że coś kombinujesz, to Sam może tutaj nie wrócić”.  
„Wiem, wiem” zbył go Dean, poniekąd ekscytując się całą sytuacją. „Ale co my zrobimy w takich chwilach, kiedy Sammy będzie tu z nami” dodał, zostawiając małe pocałunki na ramieniu i szyi anioła lezącego obok niego.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nawet jeżeli były to ostatnie chwile w jego długiej egzystencji, cieszył się że spędza je tak a nie inaczej.  
„Dean?”  
„Hmmm?”  
„Będzie ci mnie brakować? Tak jak Sama?” Cas zapytał, spoglądając na łowcę z zaciekawieniem.  
„Po tym wszystkim nadal nie znasz odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Cas?” Dean uśmiechnął się, unosząc głowę w celu pocałowania anioła, co było chyba wystarczająco wyczerpującą odpowiedzią.  
Krople deszczu ciężko uderzały w parapet, a słońce, którego nawet nie było widać, zachodziło wolno, wypełniając pokój ciemnością. Chcąc zapamiętać ten moment jak najlepiej, Castiel nie ruszył się ze swojej pozycji aż do chwili, kiedy było to absolutnie konieczne.  
„Muszę iść. Musimy”- poprawił się, wstając z łóżka w poszukiwaniu poszczególnych części swojej garderoby. „Czy ludzie nie potrafią rozebrać się tak, żeby ubrania wyglądały schludnie, kiedy się ich szuka?” zapytał, rozbawiając Deana. Nieporadność Castiela była czasami urokliwa.  
Dając aniołowi ostatni, pełen nadziei wzrok, pozwolił mu w końcu zniknąć, nie żegnając się jednak. Nie było tu miejsca na pożegnania. „Widzimy się na miejscu, już niedługo.  
Ty, Sam i ja. Jak zawsze. Tak, jak to powinno być”. 

Intensywny deszcz nie pozwolił mu nabrać takiej szybkości, jaką by chciał, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu, które stanie się dla niego jednocześnie szczęśliwe, jak i być możne smutne. Dean starał się jednak nie dopuszczać do siebie tej drugiej myśli.  
Parkując Impalą w wolnym miejscu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie tak naprawdę czego oczekiwać, czego się spodziewać, nie wie czego wypatrywać i na co zwracać uwagę.  
„Cholera” szepnął do siebie zdenerwowany.  
Przez dłuższy czas nie działo się nic. Kompletnie żadnego znaku, że działo się tutaj cokolwiek.  
I wtedy właśnie doszło do Deana coś, o czym wcześniej nie pomyślał, czego nie chciał do siebie w ogóle dopuścić.  
Castiel znowu go okłamał.  
Przecierając zmęczone oczy dłońmi starał się uporządkować myśli i wszystko racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Może po prostu tak działają anioły. Nie wiesz co robią, dopóki nie zobaczysz efektu.  
Nie widząc sensu w ruszeniu się gdziekolwiek, Dean wysiadł z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami z całej siły. Nie wierzył, że to możliwe, by Castiel znów go okłamał, bezczelnie pozwalając Deanowi na robienie sobie nadziei, że cokolwiek się da jeszcze w tej sprawie zrobić. Zupełnie tak,jakby się poddał.  
Wolno spacerując po ciemnym chodniku szukał czegokolwiek, co dałoby mu odetchnąć, przemyśleć wszystko raz jeszcze, na spokojnie. A co jeśli po prostu coś poszło nie tak?  
Myśląc, że chodzi w kółko, tak naprawdę coraz bardziej oddalał się od samochodu, w końcu zauważając coś niedaleko od siebie. Powoli zbliżając się do czegoś, lub bardziej kogoś, leżącego bez ruchu na mokrej ziemi, rozpoznał tu w końcu Sama.  
„Sammy?” krzyknął początkowo z niedowierzaniem, przyspieszając. Ostatecznie podbiegł w końcu najszybciej jak się dało, nachylając się i klękając nad nieprzytomnym bratem. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł ulgę, której wielkości nie potrafił by teraz opisać, a świadczyły o tym też łzy napływające do jego zielonych oczu.  
„Sam, obudź się. Sam!” starał się obudzić brata lekko nim potrząsając. Kiedy jednak zauważył brak odzewu, coś sobie uświadomił.  
„Cas?” szepnął, prawie modląc się o jakąś odpowiedź. Kiedy jej nie uzyskał, usiadł na ziemi obok Sama, czekając na cokolwiek.  
Nie przejmując się tym, jak bardzo mokrym musi być zarówno on jak i Sam, nie liczył czasu jaki spędził tu teraz, czekając na dwa cudy- że jego brat w końcu się obudzi i że Castiel, któremu tyle obiecał, pojawi się przed nim, tak jak się umawiali.  
„Sammy, proszę” błagał w końcu cicho, patrząc na brata martwym wzrokiem. Kiedy jednak zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę, Sam w końcu otworzył własne, nie wiedząc do końca gdzie się znajduje.  
„Dean” wyszeptał, ledwie dosłyszalnie.  
„Sam, do cholery” Dean odpowiedział, prawie podskakując i biorąc brata w ramiona. „Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Naprawdę. Błagam, Sam” dodał, trzymając go najmocniej jak potrafił.  
Tak jak wcześniej trzymał też Castiela.  
Droga do samochodu przebiegła im w ciszy, żaden z nich nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Sam dlatego, że po prostu nie miał siły. Nad Deanem rządziły wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zrobił tego, co obiecał. Że nie potrafi zaopiekować się nie tylko swoim bratem, ale i Castielem.  
Wprowadzając Sama do motelu nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem, jaki wymuszony został przez charakterystyczny strój jego brata. No ale cóż- wrócił właśnie z 1950 roku, a Dean nie wiedział nawet jak.  
„Powiedz mi czego ci jeszcze brakuje” odparł, umiejscawiając Sama na łóżku, zmieniając jego mokre ubrania na inne. Nie zauważył żadnych ran ani śladów na jego ciele, co trochę go uspokoiło. Mogło to znaczyć, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało.  
„Wszystko w porządku. Jestem po prostu..wykończony” odpowiedział Sam, wolno mrugając.  
„Dean?” -szepnął , przyglądając się bratu.  
„Tak?”  
„Nie wiń się za to. Zniosę wszystko, ale nie to.” odpowiedział.  
Dean spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Wiedział, że w końcu i tak wrócą do tej rozmowy. Mógłby opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co przechodziło przez jego głowę w ciągu tych kilku dni, robiąc mu wodę z mózgu. Zamiast tego postanowił jak zawsze przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry.  
„Spokojnie. Nie moja wina, że nie umiesz się bronić przed magią, prawda?”- powiedział.  
„Dokładnie tak, Dean. Ale cieszę się, że tu jestem. I że ty tu jesteś”  
„Gdzie miałbym być?” zapytał, nie oczekując jednak odpowiedzi, widząc jak zmęczony Sam już jest. Pozostał cicho do momentu, kiedy był pewien, że jego brat spokojnie zasnął.  
Otworzył lodówkę, przekonując się, że wypadałoby zrobić jakieś zakupy, bo z pewnością Sam będzie głodny, kiedy się obudzi. Tak naprawdę starał się znaleźć sobie powód do wyjścia, przemyślenia wszystkiego za kierownicą Impali i próby skontaktowania się z Castielem, który nie wiadomo gdzie teraz był.  
Miał obok siebie Sama, a mimo tego teraz czuł się odpowiedzialny za nieobecność Castiela.  
Parkując przed sklepem całodobowym, przesiedział jeszcze chwilę w samochodzie, starając się ubrać w słowa to, co chciałby przekazać.  
„Cas, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to wiedz..wiedz, że nie będę tak siedział, spokojnie zastanawiając się, co się z tobą dzieje. Musisz gdzieś tam być. Obiecałem ci, że pomogę, że znajdę rozwiązanie. I zrobię to. W końcu to robią ludzie, kiedy ktoś ich obchodzi prawda? Wymyślają coś”- rozpoczął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Mimo chwilowej ulgi, nadal był zmęczony i przytłoczony, jakby wszystko, co chciało zwalić mu się na głowę, zrobiło to teraz.  
Oswajając się w końcu z niezmieniającą się ciszą powoli wysiadł i wchodząc do sklepu zgarnął z półek wszystko co potencjalnie mogło się przydać i być jadalne.  
Kiedy wrócił, Sam o dziwo nie spał, a stał przy łazienkowych drzwiach, leniwie myjąc zęby.  
„Widzę, że nie miałeś problemu ze znalezieniem swoich rzeczy”- Dean odparł zamykając drzwi nogą. „Przywiozłem jedzenie, pewnie jesteś głodny”- dodał.  
Sam tylko kiwnął głową, zanim zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Dean czekał na jego wyjście, myśląc tylko o tym, czy powinien go pytać o cokolwiek.  
„Sam?” zaczął w końcu ostatecznie. „Widziałeś Castiela?”  
Sammy spojrzał na niego całkiem normalnie, mimo tego, że ten oczekiwał wzroku pełnego zdziwienia.  
„No tak. Był tam, kiedy..kiedy jakieś anioły użyły swojej siły, by rzucić mną o ścianę”  
Dean podniósł głowę, jakby usłyszał jakieś dobre wieści. „Mówił, że wszystko zostało uzgodnione i że mam się tobą opiekować. Dziwnie to zabrzmiało z jego ust, jak tak teraz sobie pomyślę. Zupełnie jakby...”  
„..jakby się żegnał” dokończył Dean, odwracając głowę. Posiedział chwilę w ciszy, znosząc zaciekawiony wzrok Sama, po czym wstał i mocno go przytulił.  
„Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi tu ciebie brakowało. Nie masz pojęcia, Sammy” szepnął, nie zwalniając uścisku, który wkrótce Sam odwzajemnił.  
Spędzenie kilku godzin na wyjaśnieniach pomogło braciom dojść do porozumienia. Dopiero kiedy wszystko już zostało powiedziane, Sam rozsiadł się wygodniej na łóżku i z ciekawością spojrzał na Deana.  
„Co z tym Castielem?” zapytał, widząc, że coś jest nie tak.  
Dean, początkowo chcąc udawać obojętnego, odkrył, że nie potrafi. Nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić tej sprawy.  
„Sam, ja...” rozpoczął, nie mógł jednak dokończyć, ktoś bowiem pukał do drzwi ich pokoju.  
„Otworzę” wydusił z siebie, wolno podnosząc się z krzesła. Nie miał pojęcia kto mógł to być, ani po co tu przychodzić.

„Cas?” zapytał, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą znajomą postać. Nie stojąc bezczynnie ani chwili dłużej prawie rzucił się na anioła, obejmując go tak, jakby już nigdy w życiu nie chciał go puścić.  
Castiel wyglądał na słabego, bardzo słabego, wolno oparł się więc o ciało Deana, pozwalając, by ten po prostu go trzymał. Nie otwierając oczu czuł, jak Dean wolno zabiera go do środka, zamykając drzwi.  
„Cas, spójrz na mnie. Cas!” usłyszał, ostatecznie kierując swój wzrok na Winchestera. Wolno mrugając udało mu się uśmiechnąć, wyduszając z siebie krótkie przywitanie.  
„Witaj, Dean. Witaj, Sam”- szepnął, zanim zemdlał.

„Czuję się jak pielęgniarka, wiesz Sam?” odparł Dean, przynosząc siedzącemu przy stole bratu świeżą kawę. Castiel, ledwo przytomny leżał teraz na łóżku, skutecznie rozebrany z płaszcza i krawata, którym Dean tak bardzo lubił się ostatnio bawić.  
„Czy on nie powinien się uleczyć?” Sam zapytał, wskazując na anioła. Dean wiedział, że to zajmuje trochę więcej czasu, kiedy Cas jest wykończony.  
„On..potrzebuje na to chwili” odpowiedział, przyglądając mu się. Widać było, że Castiel jest lekko obity, ale najważniejsze było, że się tu teraz znajdował i to nawet w całości.  
Ostatecznie Sam poszedł wziąć prysznic, zostawiając brata i anioła sam na sam.  
„Cas?” Dean szepnął, siadając obok niego i chwytając jego dłoń. Poczuł jak ten odwzajemnia uścisk, delikatnie zaciskając palce.  
„Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Wiesz o tym, prawda?” dodał, patrząc na zmęczoną twarz anioła.  
Ten natomiast znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły by przyciągnąć Deana do siebie, całując go intensywnie.  
„Chciałeś, to masz. Nas obu, tuż przy tobie. Jakie to uczucie Dean?” Castiel zapytał, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i kładąc z powrotem. I kiedy Sam wyszedł z łazienki jedyne co Dean mógł zrobić, to odpowiedzieć z przepięknym uśmiechem.  
„To coś, co trzyma mnie przy życiu”.  
Wciąż jednak obawiał się, że on i Castiel mają wiele do omówienia, że może powinni usiąść i ze spokojem porozmawiać o tym, co powinno być zrobione, a nie było. Być może Dean prosiłby o przebaczenie, o wyjaśnienia, tak jak to było z Samem. Być może taka jest w tym wszystkim jego rola? Opiekowanie się tymi, którzy sami powinni o siebie zadbać, jednak mogą zawsze na niego liczyć nawet, jeśli i on wykazuje się chwilą bezradności. Od tego przecież jest rodzina i ktoś, kogo się kocha.


End file.
